User talk:Götz von Berlichingen
LEAVE A MESSAGE BELOW!!!!!!!!!! Archive Part I Thanks for the friendly hello, i'll be hopefully writing some more soon. Constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged :) Lordfudgington 03:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to ask if I could be credited with authoring "When Rain Comes", I wrote and submitted it to the original creepy pasta website. Jreinstatler 05:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Jimmy Reinstatler Hello. Thanks for making me feel welcome here. :{D Savveh 05:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Stay Savvy No problem. :] Thanks for the thanks! And I'm a girl by the way. :3 What's up? So I've noticed some pastas have cannibalism in them. You know, eating human flesh, killing people for their meat, that kind of stuff. Would it be possible that this site would have a new category/genre of Cannibalism? Savveh 03:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Stay Savvy I know what that is...and not right at the minute I will call the other Admins for a vote, but if you added it to a pasta take it off for now. Weirdozzy 04:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ok. :3 Savveh 04:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for making me feel welcome! :D Brinker X 11:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) K_dragoness (sorry i dont know how to link?) HEY I want a video of cursedtini just for proof i dont want the cry i just want to know if there is REALLY a pokemon thats animation is when it shoves its paw in its head i wonder if i can get a video BUT I WILL PUT IT ON MUTE Ben Hunter 7:28 August 9, 2011 Thanks for the commen of my Creeptpaste I appreciate the hospitality, it is a nice sentiment.Henry.galley 08:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any ideas--Rozalawl 05:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Need some info about Creepypasta! Okay let me start off by saying, is your account picture Slender Man? I love him! One of my favorite scary stories. <3 And also, is the site just for posting scary stories and pictures? If it is then great because I have searched for a site like this literally FOREVER. Another thing that I need to ask you is: Can people make changes to anything that I post on here? (profile stuff, articles, pictures, ect...) Just needing to know! Thank you! Why yes that is slenderman!, and yes this site is just for Scary stories and Pictures. This is a wikia so anyone can make changes. but if you want something protected, let me know and I will do it for you! Weirdozzy 04:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) YAY!! and thanks! (: Hello, hello and 'oh hai' Hey there. This is a fantastic site you guys have here, it's well organised, easy to navigate and it's full of some of the best pastas since they became a phenomenon. I guess I'm acting as a kind of 'ambassador' for the old creepypasta.com forum members here (you know, the Monolith forums?). We've got a new place set up, called Terror Tortellini. You can find it here and we'd love it if you or some of the group could stop by. The core members were active on the old creepypasta.com forums and many of us were frequenty critiques or story contributors. We have a main blospot page we're using just to outwardly publish recent work. It's not as vivid or as detailed as this wiki but it's lovingly cared for and it has a great userbase. I think it'd be great to sign as many wiki readers up as members as possible, giving us a chance to roll out even more new content and discuss it openly in the forum context. It'd be great if it were collaborative, if the forums could somehow become the community centre for this wiki - if that were possible - but that's just me being a douchebag and fantasizing. Point is that the old community is back together and that new work is still being created over there. If you were involved in that, it'd be great fun. Please go take a wee look, get back to me on what you think. Meantime I'll chat with the mods and admins over there about throwing our latest stories up onto this site! Cheers, (Matt aka Scotty) Are you asking me to be an admin over there as well? Weirdozzy 02:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm asking you to check it out, see what's what and decide whether it's interesting. The two admins who run the show are really the guys that decide what happens. I'm just an active user and regular poster. I figured you might be able to say "hey guys, there's forums over there" at the very least :) Scotty 02:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Not to sound like a downer, but I think visiting one Pasta site is enough for me, I am the most active Admin on here so I kind of need to stay here and focus on editing for Cleric and Xan Weirdozzy 02:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you guys mind me mentioning the forum when appropriate? And having a link to there in my profile page. Scotty 02:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of considered Advertisment, but whatever....Just don't push it on people, Weirdozzy 04:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) im ok. Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome. I skimmed through your page and i must agree that the BEN story is also one of the scarriest i've heard. I also had nightmares about Squidwards Suicide . but anyway thanks! :D Smile Hej! I know my first go at a pasta was terrible, but I've re-written it. It has the same title though. Could you or someone else read it? Thanks Theoptimisticgoth 16:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC)theoptimisticgoth I undid what i done. Hi, I am new to Creepypasta Wiki. I didnt realise that i wasnt supposed to do that and i undid what i have done. How would i report a page that needs to be taken down? Contact me and give the name to me, and I will hold a vote with the admins. Also please use your signature Weirdozzy 04:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Whats a signature? It's 4 tildes ~ = a tilde, or just press the SIGNATURE button in the INSERT section Thanks Bill9929 04:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nigger, why did you delete our shiat? It was a troll pasta. And abusive language should not be used here especially on an ADMINS page. Bill9929 04:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Considering SHOOP DA WHOOP Can you go ahead and delete it? I decided its too much work to undo and working on a serious thing would be easier. Matt9102 04:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You sure man? I can help you edit it if you want? Weirdozzy 04:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Creepypastas Wow your Creepypastas are really cool and scary.Hope you make more!Zumigirl55 Can you help me improve my pasta? My pasta "Homestar Runner" was put in the "Horrible Troll Pasta" catagory by a user. As i know that is not supposed to be good. I undid the changes that user made. Can you help me improve this pasta? Bill9929 22:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Whats up. I just made my very first creepypasta on this website. Did you look at it? hey there man Listen, I am planning on something with one of the users on here so I'd like it if it was kept on the downlow about it. I'm informing you so you know about it. Ischmael 23:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) the plan well, it's a story idea. and I want you to approve it for people to read. Ischmael 04:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ben Hunter:Need help. I'm making a story about Red and Mount Silver.I may need help with some of it. From:Ben Hunter P.S. here is a picture: If you need help writting just message me at Weirdozzy3@gmail.com Weirdozzy 02:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Undone deletion? Hey, just wondering about un-deleting the homestar pasta earlier. You made a post citing racism as a reason to retrieve it? The pasta violated a pretty good number of the guidelines we have regarding quality and posting, and I'm not sure what the story is that led up to your decision, but I feel like I was justified in deleting it, and the reasons were clearly layed out on the posting user's talk page. I'll leave your edit the way it is for now because if there's something I've missed I don't want to get in the way of it, and you've already talked to the poster. Swinging right back around and deleting it would make us admins look incompetent. In the future, if you feel like I've made a bad judgement with a deletion or edit, could you run it by me before you change it so that I know what's going on? I'm open to criticisms if I'm doing something wrong, and I respect your opinions, but overwriting decisions I've already made doesn't help out image in the eyes of the wiki's users. Also, I'm a guy in case you're wondering. StabbyStab 03:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No I wasnt talking about Homestar, I was talking about some pasta that this other guy made it was about samuel L jackson I didn't undo it btw, he put it back up, and I have to delete it again because Cleric said so, I was not trying to undermind you at all, it just seemed like you erased it because of personal prefferances, but I understand I was wrong about that, I apologize for my ignorance, Weirdozzy 03:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) There was one about SLJ? Shoot, I didn't read far into the one I cited on Thisisitsir's page, but I got enough in to know it was not worth having in existance...ClericofMadness Thanks again Thank you Judge Weirdozzy for appealing my creepypasta deletion. Its almost 11:30 where i live. Once again thank you. Apology accepted It's cool if you don't like something I did, but just keep me in the loop next time. I think this problem is solved for now. StabbyStab 03:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Homestar It's been marked for deletion because I don't believe it's wiki quality at this point. You're welcome to disagree, but final judgement is up to cleric or any other admin that has an opinion. StabbyStab 03:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) BEFORE anything of mine gets deleted please contact me. Bill9929 03:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Contact If you want me to look at a pasta, just leave the info on my talk page. I don't want to use my work or personal e-mails for anything wiki related, especially since they both contain my real name and a fair bit of personal info. I never check my e-mail that I use for gaming and spam, so you'll have a better chance of getting me on my talk page. StabbyStab 03:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, can you get on the Live chat for this site? its up near the right side of the page Weirdozzy Here is what happened. That stupid stabbystab accused me of removing the MARKED FOR DELETION catagory on the Homestar Runner pasta. Im pretty sure Clerico must of removed the catagory because IM INNOCENT (until proven guility). Stabby might of thought i removed the catagory because i made a few edits right before the deletion and the banning. So I STOREMED out of my apartment got in my car with my laptop and went to a local cofee shop. I created a fake username. Please appeal my bann on my normal username (bill9929). Thanks again. I thought I added the MARKED category to that. I'll check the logs, though... ClericofMadness 02:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the log is very clear. ( ) . . Bill9929 (Talk | | ) (1,838 bytes) (Undo revision 31165 by (talk)) You removed the MARKED tag, according to that. Deleting the tag or reverting it to Ozzy's revision would do that. That's from the revision history of the page. Now, calling an admin is not something I can condone, even if you felt you were fairly banned. However, it seems in this case your ban was just. I will allow you to respond to this, but I will have to remove-ban this secondary account, as it's now ban-evasion. That, and T&C of wikia is one account, iirc. ClericofMadness 02:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) LISTEN I DID NOT touch the catagory or the undo button at all. I just edited the page. Please dont bann this account yet. This is all one big misunderstanding. Bill9929BACKUP 02:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) All I can see is what the revision history tells me, and it shows you undoing Stabby's edit, which added in MARKED. Can you explain what happened, then? ClericofMadness 02:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ban evasion and an allcaps post on my community central page. Classy. I'm here on chat if you want to talk this over cleric. StabbyStab 02:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Testing 1 2 Testing. Can you see this? Bill9929 04:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) yeah Weirdozzy 05:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) thank you, i send you a message if a i need with something, sorry about my English, that is no my main language. Just so you know that was not me saying that. I looked in the history and it said the user's name is Yamkastan. I did not say that. PS: Yamkastan please use your signature. Bill9929 02:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Moreover, Seperate your sections. ClericofMadness What happened? you suddenly signed out of GoogleChat. Im just making sure your ok. Bill9929 02:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) My damn brother Yes hes the one who marked that pasta. My brother does lots of stupid things to get me busted. sry "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 15:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh God, I'm sorry. I marked the second one just because I figured someone didn't have the time to do it themselves, and the first one was because I know he was trying to purge the wiki of one-liners. I thought since it was an open category anyone could mark it and just leave it there for Cleric to work out. Sorry. <:/ Should I go back and remove them? Never underestimate a writer. 17:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you then, and sorry either way. I mainly just freaked out since I thought the message pertained to the first thing I tagged it on, and I was rushing to get the word out that I hadn't received the message so I could dodge the banhammer. :P Any other rules that might be a bit more obscure that I should know about? As far as posting stuff to categories goes? (I just got nervous, I noticed from his blog posts Cleric usually isn't that lenient. :P) Category: Fuckin Amazing That has been redubbed as Category:PotM. Just thought thou shouldst knoweth. ClericofMadness Hey thanks for the advice that helped me a lot. "The wind....it is......blowing..."~ Ganondorf Dragmire 21:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Block this user Seeing that you're the only admin on, please block the user SSBBW ''permanently ''for posting pastas that are essentially just spam pages. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 17:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, delete the pages SonicX31 and Terrible Fate. It wasn't added to any categories and it was taking up space. MooseJuice 18:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm sorry if I caused some controversy. MooseJuice 23:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Ill talk to you tomorrow. Good night. Sweet dreams.